


Quiet Coffee

by TheOneEyedGhoul



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 15:06:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18013184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOneEyedGhoul/pseuds/TheOneEyedGhoul
Summary: Just a one shot about Kaneki and Touka at Anteiku.





	Quiet Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> First fic I've ever written so open to any kind of responce that you may have.

Kaneki stood leaning against the coffee shop counter staring into space letting the scent of coffee take him over as he tried to get a short amount of rest before he would be snatched and taken back into to reality. He had stayed up the previous night trying to finish a college assignment only to find himself finish in the early hours in the morning sleep deprived and achey.

He was starting to finally get some rest when all of a sudden... "Kaneki I need two black coffees and a hot chocolate and quickly we're starting to get busy" he was taking out of his peaceful trance by an angry bluenette quickly growing impatient with his laziness. He quickly straightened up and looked at the bluenette wary not to annoy the short tempered girl "I'll get straight to it Touka" to which the girl replied with a huff and walked off. 

The black haired boy got straight to work and made the order and quickly gave it to Touka only to be bombarded with more orders which neither where happy about since none of them were in the mood for a busy day. 

Before they knew it it was finally five which they were ecstatic about however the pair of them were drained but just like every day they raced up to Touka's room excited to spend some alone time together as they had been worked to death for the past six hours only being able to speak to each other when passing orders to each other. Touka plonked herself down onto the bed letting out a long sigh while Kaneki stood there smiling at the site in front of him before going to sit down next to her. The bluenette sat up and looked at her boyfriend as he sat there looking as if he was someplace formal "so like him" she thought to herself as she moved closer to Kaneki.

They both sat there together in silence enjoying each others company until Kaneki stealthily put his arm around her side his face a bright crimson (it was unbelievable to think that two people that had been together a month and a half could act as though they had never touched each other before) and simply said "This is nice" to which he got a soft hum in response from the girl.

Touka would never admit it but she deeply valued the time that she spent with Kaneki and she couldn't help but feel truly lucky to have him. Kaneki felt the same way about Touka however he wasn't afraid to admit it and would always tell her when ever he got the chance to (however he would always end up a blushing stuttering mess afterwards.)

Soon after the talked for hours on end about topics from what film they were going to watch the next day to the future and soon found themselves asleep in each others arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading to the end.
> 
> Be sure to leave a comment.


End file.
